


Just One Look and I Can Hear a Bell Ring

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Undertale Fic Requests [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Two awkward middle-aged ladies meet in a coffee shop.





	Just One Look and I Can Hear a Bell Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolc24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolc24/gifts).



“Frisk, let’s go, please! I want to be able to stop for some coffee on the way,” Toriel called anxiously.

It was the first day of school—Toriel’s first day of teaching kindergarten. And already everything seemed to be going wrong.

Toriel had somehow forgotten to set her alarm and woke up half an hour later than she wanted. Frisk had spilled cereal on themself and had to change their clothes. Then Toriel had found that Frisk hadn’t gotten their bookbag and lunch ready last night like she’d asked them to. She’d graciously packed their lunch for them now, but she was still waiting for them to come downstairs so they could leave.

And she’d realized too late that she’d forgotten to start the coffeepot. She needed that coffee—the older she got, the harder it got for her to function early in the day. And now she’d have to make an extra stop along the way to school to get it.

Even though they could do that and still arrive early at school at this rate, Toriel still considered the morning to be a disaster. She’d been hoping she would have time to attend the staff meeting _and_ make sure everything was perfect in the classroom. She wanted to make a good impression as the first monster teacher ever.

Finally Frisk came downstairs, and they were on their way.

Toriel stopped by the coffee shop a few minutes outside of the neighborhood. Fortunately, there weren’t too many people there at this hour. She and Frisk got into a line behind a couple of other people and froze.

The person working the only cash register was a monster—a rabbit with beautiful lilac fur, and, if Toriel was hearing correctly, some kind of soft southern accent.

_I could swear I’ve seen her around before,_ she thought, her stomach swooping oddly. _But where?_

They soon got up to the front, and the monster smiled dazzlingly. Toriel seemed to completely lose her ability to use her tongue.

“Hi! What can I get for ya this mornin’?” the monster asked.

Toriel vaguely registered that her name tag said _Lulu._

“Uh, hello?” Lulu waved as Frisk tugged on Toriel’s hand.

“Oh! Yes, sorry, I just—I swear I’ve seen you somewhere before,” Toriel muttered.

“Well, I dunno if you’ve seen me, but I sure have seen you… former Majesty.” Lulu almost sounded shy.

“Oh, well… there’s no need for that.” Toriel smiled weakly.

“Yeah, I guess not anymore… and Frisk! How’re ya doin’, kiddo?” Lulu asked brightly.

Frisk gave a thumbs up.

“You know Frisk…? Oh, well, everyone seems to, actually.” Toriel laughed. “A bit odd, but… I don’t question it.”

“M-hm,” Lulu agreed. “Well, I can’t banter here all day. What can I get for ya?” she continued, smiling again.

“Oh, yes. I’ll have… a… blueberry muffin, I think. Oh, and a cappuccino. Extra sugar,” Toriel stammered, distracted by the rabbit’s smile once again. “And… Frisk can have one of those big cinnamon rolls.” Suddenly, it hit her. “Wait! I remember where I’ve seen you, now. You ran that shop back in Snowdin Town! The one with the cinnamon bunnies!”

“Why, yes, I did!” Lulu seemed surprised that Toriel knew about it. “I’ve been savin’ up to try and open my own bakery… not easy when you’re just a part-time barista at a little place like this. But if it’s meant to be, it’ll happen someday…” she sighed.

“Yes… I left the ruins only once the whole time I was there, and I visited your shop. Those cinnamon bunnies were very good. I do hope you open your bakery someday,” Toriel said fervently. “I should like to have one again.”

“I make them at home for my niece sometimes. You’re free to stop by and pick one up,” Lulu replied, blushing strangely.

“I would… like that very much.” Toriel nodded, also blushing.

Both women stared at each other until someone behind Toriel and Frisk cleared their throat. “Oh, goodness, I gotta ring this up!” Lulu started typing furiously. “Cinnamon roll, blueberry muffin, cappuccino with extra sugar. Got it!” She named the price, and Toriel paid, apologizing to the customer behind her for taking so long.

Lulu nodded to her, and Toriel waved goodbye as she got her order and left. It was only when she was back on the road that she realized she’d forgotten to get any contact information from the rabbit. Even so, she still smiled and sighed. She’d definitely come back to that shop, and one of these days she’d be bound to get Lulu’s number.

She just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> another request! short again, but hopefully still cute.
> 
> you can consider this a prequel to "Extra Sugar, Please," a short work in my Undertale LGBT Pride Month series.


End file.
